


Happily

by STsuki



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Sin duda alguna, el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.





	Happily

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este shot lo escribí hace un montón por el cumple de Ryan pero era demasiado perezosa para editarlo, así que ahora que estoy celebrando mis más de mil kudos en AO3 será parte del festejo <3 Disfruten!

Ryan se escabullo como un adolescente que estaba huyendo de las reglas de sus padres. Sonrió.  Eso no estaba tan lejos de ser cierto, recibió un correo cifrado y acababa de hacerse un año mayor, jodido.

Estaba muy jodido, pero eso no le impidió descargar el archivo, revisarlo un millón de veces y luego resguardarlo y eliminar todo rastro de él de su historial, su cuenta y el servidor principal. En fin, parecía ser un agente secreto, estaba volviéndose muy bueno en realidad. Tal vez su próximo papel debía ser sobre algo relacionado.

Mientras divagaba al respecto, el video había terminado de descargarse y rápidamente lo abrió.

Lo primero que vio fue una cama y una réplica exacta de un pigpool, ese horroroso y badass muñeco de felpa que había salido unos instantes en la película, luego vio unas lindas piernas, fuertes de piel pálida y cremosa, empezando a caminar hacia la cama y su mandíbula se fue al piso, sus piernas cedieron y si no hubiese estado sentado habría caído de rodillas como un condenado.

Había música suave y estimulante, pero apenas podía notarla, había panties rosadas con volantes casi infantiles y un trasero respingón y adorable inclinándose sobre la cama juguetón, trago pesado, era tela muy delgada y semi transparente, había un par de testículos rozándose entre si y contra la tela de forma agradable y  un lindo orificio apretado que lo hizo salivar.

Luego lentamente Tom se sentó y se dio la vuelta, tirando lentamente del pigpool entre sus piernas, miro hacia la cámara con intensidad, sonrió con sus labios finos de niño  bueno y sus ojos inocentes, le  guiño un ojo y entonces empezó a moverse.

Alguien hizo un sonido ahogado como de moribundo desesperado y parpadeo para descubrir que había sido él. Sus manos se deslizaron entre sus pantalones aprisa, fue una reacción más que un pensamiento consciente y luego gimió al escuchar el jadeo ahogado y atrevido de ese mocoso perverso y hermoso.

Sus manos se aferraban a los costados del muñeco de felpa, sus piernas lo sujetaban con firmeza entre ellas y él lo montaba con un ritmo preciso, mirando directamente hacia la cámara para que no se perdiera ninguna de sus expresiones, sus gemidos y lo mucho que eso le estaba gustando.

Ryan cerró los ojos y gimió sacudiendo su erección con fuerza entre sus pantalones a un ritmo áspero y necesitado, casi podía imaginarlo ahí, saltando y rozándose sobre su regazo, gimiendo contra su rostro, saboreando sus labios, acompañándolo con sus quejidos y jadeos, su piel pálida, resbalando húmeda contra la suya, calor, calor…

Tom tenía un par de dedos entre los labios, parecía ansioso y confundido, el calor se regaba de las mejillas hasta el cuello y sus muslos aprisionaban de forma asfixiante ese tonto muñeco que al parecer le recordaba a él, no dejaba de montarlo, no dejaba de gemir, quejarse y aspirar su nombre entre sus dedos mientras la saliva se deslizaba brillante y se mezclaba con el sudor sobre su piel sensible.

Ryan quería morder hasta dejar sus marcas en él, violentas, visibles, quería hacerlo desmoronarse, abrir sus piernas y enterrarse profundo en el hasta que lo consumiera.

Tom se atraganto con su saliva, sus dedos se aferraron a la felpa maltratada, su fuente de placer y sus ojos se cerraron sin poder mantenerlos abiertos por completo, sucumbiendo ante su propia fantasía.

Ryan clavo los dedos con fuerza en el colchón y retorció con violencia las mantas antes de jadear con aspereza y correrse con fuerza, como el descarrilamiento de un tren. Inesperado, ruidoso casi tildando con doloroso.

Era la sensación más jodida y perfecta del mundo, estaba tan satisfecho que por poco y se pierde la propia corrida, torpe, copiosa y perfecta de Tom.

Su pene palpito interesado y respiro profundo observándolo desmoronarse, jadear y arruinar su bonita ropa interior y el puto pigpool. Sabía de celos irracionales, pero eso parecía ser demasiado.

Tom parpadeo confundido y luego sonrió amplio y adorable, se inclino sobre la cama y Ryan podía mirar la curva de su adorable dulce trasero en la nueva posición, parecía risueño y juguetón. Carraspeo y lanzo un beso en su dirección general que se sintió como un puñetazo en el plexo solar.

 _—Feliz cumpleaños_ —susurro y luego el video termino.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! Cualquier error es completamente mi culpa y no duden en señalarlo!
> 
> Si gustan estar al tanto de mis fanfics pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Estoy regalando Drabbles por los mil kudos que alcance en AO3!! puedes ir y pedir el tuyo :)
> 
> Por cierto estoy recaudando fondos para imprimir mi primer zine! Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT)
> 
> Saludos!!


End file.
